


What is: jealousy?

by kimrinah (rosalieirenen)



Series: What is? [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: HunHan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/kimrinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you finally stop babysitting him?"</p><p>Luhan felt fury rush through his veins. He suppressed the feeling and held eyecontact.</p><p>"Are you mad? Do you know how he feels?!" Sehun raised his voice. He was indignant. Why he got so emotional about it Luhan didn't know.</p><p>"And you do know..." He didn't know why he said it. Just now was he suggesting that Sehun likes Tao?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is: jealousy?

"Could you finally stop babysitting him?"

Luhan felt fury rush through his veins. He suppressed the feeling and held eyecontact.

"Are you mad? Do you know how he feels?!" Sehun raised his voice. He was indignant. Why he got so emotional about it Luhan didn't know.

"And  _you do know..._ " He didn't know why he said it. Just now was he suggesting that Sehun likes Tao?He knew he shouldn't bring up the topic. Tao was in a despair after the disappearance of Kris. They all were. Kris left without saying a word of explanation. He left all of them in a great pain but Tao... Luhan clearly knew what was between Kris and Tao. He knew Tao felt horrible. Each member tried to comfort him, Luhan tried to comfort him - he's the leader now-  but Sehun did it like it was his vocation. He was first there for him. He was by his side whenever there was a necessity. Whenever Tao cried, sat in a corner with empty eyes or locked himself in a room Sehun was always there to hug him. He had the image of them cuddling on a bed, the worst one of them, still in the back of his mind. It lasted for weeks already, with no difference. Luhan had enough of watching it.

"What do you mean?" Sehun asked furrowing eyebrows. He made few steps in Luhan's direction. "Am I supposed to leave him alone? That's what you want?"

Sehun never spoke to him formally but suddenly it bothered him. Luhan sighed quietly. "It's not what I mean, Sehun-ah. I just... Why has it to be you?"

Okay, he said that. But they were friends and Luhan could not resist the impression that Sehun was moving away. He felt their friendship was fading. Was he the only one to feel this way? He sat on his bed with a loud sigh.

Sehun bit his lip. His eyes sparkled. He made another two steps, now in front of him, looking down at Luhan with that poker face of his.

"Luhan," he catched his attention calling him by name. "Can it be you are jealous?" He leaned. His face was now inches of his so Luhan shifted in his seat.

"What, can't I? Aren't we best friends?"

Sehun smiled mischeviously. "Is it that kind of jealousy? Weren't you imposing just moment ago that I fell for him?"

That bastard, Luhan thought. He noticed it and said nothing. And now... Was he jealous? He recalled the feeling of him looking at Sehun comforting Tao. Recalled how left out he felt, with the pain in his chest. Like he was betrayed. Was he jealous?

"And did you?" He couldn't do anything about being so straightforward. He had to ask directly even if he knew he won't get a proper answer. And maybe it was the reason itself.

He frowned when Sehun reached to the back of his neck. "Luhan..."

Sehun was closing the distance and Luhan couldn't move away. Somewhere in the back of his head he wanted to try it out. Was he jealous?

The kiss was carefull and delicate. Sehun took a lead, making it deeper, more intimate but still sensitive. They forgot themselves in that kiss. Luhan closed eyes, his hands leading to wrap Sehun's neck and pulling him closer. He let a moan into Sehun's lips. The momend he became aware of it they parted. Luhan being startled, Sehun just slightly surprised.

"We're all tired after last events. Tour is almost over, we need a rest." Sehun did it again. He said something a hyung would say and left him feeling dumb and speechless.

While being alone Luhan understood he did a stupid thing. He was now the leader. He should be the one to comfort poor kid yet he was such an egoist. Was he jealous?

Indeed. Now he was pretty sure he was.

~

"What are you watching, guys?" Luhan came to the sitting-room with a plate of sandwiches and put it on the table. He passed Junmyun and sat between Sehun and Xiumin. "Oh, Super Junior hyungs' performance!" He reached for a sandwich. "The rest is for you guys," he said and got silent under irritated look sent by Xiumin. The moment song was over Sehun left them without a word.

Luhan's eyes followed him. He felt disoriented. Was he avoiding him? Luhan lost interest in his sandwich as well as hyung's show. It wasn't the first time he noticed it. He did nothing because he had to make sure he's right. Now he was going to confront Sehun one more time. He just decided to make it a calm and resonable conversation this time.

But he was not the only one to see that something was wrong. He was about to go after him when Junmyun grabed his sleeve and took him to the kitchen.

"Luhan," he started carefully. "Did you two fight?" Junmyun was concerned and Luhan couldn't say just anything. But he didn't know how to explain it to their leader. He decided not to.

"No. Not really..." They did fight. And it ended in them kissing. The reason of Sehun avoiding him. He couldn't say it aloud.

"Can I help?"

"No." He answered so quick Junmyun gave him a suspicious look.

"Then deal with it. We have enough of other problems. I'm sorry but you know what I mean." Yes, Luhan knew. Tao again. He himself was such a spoiled child right now. "Are you sure you can handle it?" He cupped Luhan's face with his hands. "I'm just worried."

"Don't, Joonmyun-ah. I'll take care of it" he convinced him.

Luhan was angry at himself for the jealousy he felt but couldn't help it. He just got annoyed whenever he saw Sehun close to Tao.

Like now, he thought. He was going to look for that kid and initiate a proper talk between them. But no, he had to - again - comfort him like that. Luhan couldn't withstand it any longer. He took a last glance at Sehun's hand wrapped around his back, a worried expression and averted his gaze the moment he saw Sehun whisper something into Tao's ear. He had enough.

~

Sehun raised his head at the slam of the door of Luhan's room. He whispered few more words to sobbing Tao, reassuring he was alright and followed his angry hyung.

~

Luhan was about to throw at wall the first thing he'll get in hands which apparently was his phone, when someone entered the room. He froze seeing it was Sehun. Why he followed him? Well, that's great opportunity to talk, right? He promised himself he'll do it calm and as it befits an adult but it was all forgoten idea right now. He made two steps to confront him and Sehun's name stuck half way down his throat. Sehun's expression was of a tired man. He looked him straight in the eyes and Luhan saw there a combination of distress, impatience mixed with something Luhan didn't quite wanted to name. And this little, unnamed spark was getting a domination over Sehun's mind, when he clenched his fists around Luhan's arms. It  hurt.

"You're not at any help, Luhan" he breathed. "You're definitely not."

And then he smashed their lips and Luhan's world went spinning.

This time the kiss lasted much, well MUCH longer. Luhan was shamelessly moaning into his throat. He couldn't control himself no more. He just wanted him close, closer. He wrapped his hands around Sehun's neck, just like before and felt Sehun's arms around his waist and this seemed right. He did a mental note that there definitely was a difference with wrapping hands around someone's waist rather than just back. They were kissing while Luhan took step after step backward and finally hitting that wall which was supposed to absorb his long gone anger. Sehun pushed him further, letting him know how aroused he was. Finally Sehun pulled out for some air. They were panting, looking at each other not sure what to expect from the other.

"Sehun-ah" Luhan whispered. Hand dropped from his arm to chest. The moment was so intimate he felt ashamed but still... He couldn't name it. The only thing he was able to say in his mind was...

"I want you," Sehun breathed, his voice low and deep. "I want you."

"Yeah."


End file.
